Drivers residing in colder climates are familiar with the unpleasant task of removing snow and ice that may accumulate when their vehicles are parked outdoors. The drivers of electric and hybrid vehicles face an additional but related challenge; that is, the collection and accumulation of water, ice, and snow around and/or within the charging port, the charging port housing, and the hinge pocket associated with the charging port door, which is left open when a charging plug and cable is connected to the charging receptacle within the charging port. The collection of snow and/or ice in the hinge pocket may prevent the charging port door from closing and possibly damage the hinge and door assembly if the door is forced closed. Snow, ice, and water and/or other contaminants may be introduced into the charging receptacle itself resulting in water-related issues. Additionally, if water freezes between the plug and the receptacle, the driver may have difficulty removing the plug from the receptacle.
In view of the forgoing, it would be desirable to provide a boot-like shroud or cover that forms a compressive seal around the receptacle housing shielding the charging port housing and the charging port hinge pocket from environmental weather elements such as rain, snow, ice, and the like. It would further be desirable that the boot-like cover be configured to be an integral part of the charging handle or as a separate part that easily attaches to the handle for outdoor use and configured for use in conjunction with multiple vehicle types.